As part of the routine maintenance of a vehicle, the operator must regularly check the engine's oil level. To accomplish this, the dipstick is initially removed and its distal end portion is wiped clean. The dipstick is then reinserted into the engine and again removed. The portion of the dipstick that is covered by oil now accurately indicates the oil level in the engine's crankcase.
Three problems are often encountered during the abovenoted wiping step. Firstly, a clean rag or similar material may be unavailable. Secondly, after the dipstick has been wiped, the user may not be at a location where the soiled material can be stored or disposed of. The third problem is that the user's hands or clothing can be easily soiled by contact with the used wiping material.
The above-noted problems can result in a person deferring or neglecting to check the oil level. As is well-known, an inadequate supply of lubricating oil can lead to engine damage.
There have been a number of devices created to alleviate some of the problems encountered when wiping a dipstick. These devices are predominantly in the form of a wiping unit or mechanism that can be mounted somewhere within the engine compartment. However, the prior art devices are either complex to use, difficult to install, or expensive to manufacture. In addition, accessibility to the prior art devices when they are mounted within the vehicle's engine compartment is often greatly limited.